


Blue Ink

by Calz0ne



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame Silvamy (sorry sonamy fans xoxo), F/M, Hints at Sonamy at first, Love Confessions, Love Letters, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calz0ne/pseuds/Calz0ne
Summary: Amy always wanted someone to love, though the person she fell for never reciprocated. When she was about to give up hope, a letter slides under her door...
Relationships: Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Blue Ink

Insanity is the state of suffering serious mental illness, and is often synonymous with madness. Some in particular, however, offer a second definition: “Doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results.”

Going off of that second definition alone, one could call Amy Rose “insane,” like some already had. Time and time again, she has tried to woo the world’s hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and win his heart. Time and time again, she was blown off. Time and time again, Amy had never given up hope.

But after trying for years, that third part stopped being quite as true. Though she never showed it outwardly, failure after failure had caused Amy to come to the slow-but-steady realization that her feelings for the Blue Blur are more than likely one-sided. Some would argue that most could have told her that, but the point remained: Amy had started to move on.

Not to say that Amy’s feelings for Sonic had vanished; some things could never go away. It was more so a matter of her becoming willing to seek other options. However, she didn’t exactly know where to start with that; Sonic was the only person she’s ever tried being flirty with, and she never showed any of her other friends nearly as much affection. Would her new love have to be someone she’d never met..?

For someone that adored romance and believed herself to be knowledgeable on it, Amy had no clue where to go from here. Today, she woke up without any ideas on how to woo her “beloved” in her head. Today wasn’t the first one she could call ‘boring,’ as the last few ones had been as well. And as far as she was concerned, aside from possible run-ins with evil robots, Amy thought the cycle wouldn’t change.

At least, until a letter slid under her door.

Amy didn’t realize it was there until minutes after it slid through. She bent down to pick it up, and on inspecting it, she noticed it sealed with a heart-shaped sticker. That’s when thoughts began flooding into her mind, as her face reddened. Such thoughts include “Someone sent me a love letter?”, “Who could it be? Did Sonic love me all along?”, and “Why did they slide this under the door instead of just putting it in my mailbox?”

The first question may have been rhetorical, and the third may have been unsolvable, but the second question she only had to open the envelope to answer. And so, she did. Breaking it open, Amy took out the noticeably (poorly) handwritten letter, reading it aloud.

“Amy,

We’ve been friends for a while now and I appreciate everything we’ve done together, but I have a confession to make. I guess I… really appreciate everything. And you.

I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, and usually I’m able to keep it down, but… lately, I’ve been thinking about you non-stop. That wouldn’t be so bad, but I accidentally told someone about it and I feel like it’s only a matter of time until they tell you, so… yeah.

I don’t know if you feel the same about me or not, but I do wanna at least tell you in person. I heard they were gonna shoot fireworks tonight at Riverside, around 8. I’ll see you there.

Your Secret Admirer”

Needless to say, after Amy had read that, her feelings of boredom had vanished completely and were replaced with feelings of unfound joy… and also anxiety. Ten minutes ago, she felt down on her luck, and now she suddenly had someone wanting to confess to her! At least, assuming this wasn’t some horrible prank.

Though, she was also ecstatic for another reason: the ink on the paper was blue, And she noticed the “S” in ‘secret admirer’ was bolded. Were those hints? And if so… was this mystery-man the person she thought it was?

Regardless of the truth, Amy hadn’t felt this excited about love in a while, and she couldn’t just keep it contained. She had to tell someone, right?

As it turned out, yes, she did. Having put the letter somewhere that she could find it again, Amy ran out of her house, giggling as if she was a girl that had fallen in love for the first time.

Little did she know that it would be the second.

It didn’t take long for her to reach the center of town; from all the times she had chased after Sonic, her speed slowly caught up to him. However, she might as well have skipped here with how happy she was. With a delighted hum, Amy was twirling around in town square, oblivious to any onlookers that may have been watching with contempt.

As said before, Amy’s diminishing hopes throughout the years had taken an inner toll, but she had put up an outer facade. She only did this so people would believe she was fine, both because she felt it was personal and because she didn’t want her friends to worry over her.

Of course, even the least observant of those she knew would’ve been able to tell she was much happier than usual. And the man that had just walked out of the nearby bakery was no exception.

He walked over from behind, though he didn’t talk at first, only due to him currently taking a bite out of a donut he just bought. After he gulps it down, he gives a slight sigh, before greeting the pink hedgehog.

“Golly, someone’s happy. What’s going on?” spoke the other hedgehog, who was quick to take another bite out of the doughnut.

Amy’s twirling was quick to stop on a dime after she heard the familiar voice, turning around and getting quite a grin on confirming who it was.

“Hiii, Silver! Didn’t expect to see you around, what brings you here?” Ah, Silver. While Amy had a lot of friends (and liked them all quite a bit), Amy always did enjoy seeing him. How much? Honestly, Amy wasn’t quite sure. She did always feel a bit happier around him, though.

He swallowed the other bite he took, before continuing: “Ah, I just felt like coming back to the past. It’s fun here! At least, compared to… y’know.” Silver chuckled, glancing off as he finished that thought. “That and I, uh… may have missed you guys, heheh.” He offered another small laugh, albeit slightly more nervous-sounding.

Amy doesn’t seem to notice, though, quick to coo over what he just said. “Awwwh, Silv, you’re so sweet! We all missed you too, me included!” She chimed, that last part causing Silver’s slight smile to grow a bit bigger… but again, Amy doesn’t notice.

“Heh, I uh… appreciate it. Oh- you uh, didn’t say what you were all happy about.” Silver said, prompting Amy to jolt a bit before continuing herself.

“Oh- ah, nothing! I just got a love letter, is all. Hehe!” Amy began to twirl again, hands having moved to her face as she began daydreaming the possibilities. Silver’s eyes widened as Amy said what she said, seeming a bit surprised… not entirely, but there still was.

He doesn’t seem to say anything at first, not until Amy turned back to him. He was quick to smile again, seeming interested. “Ooh. I’m glad you did! Who was it from?”

Amy, despite the ear-to-ear grin on her face, shrugged. “I don’t know! It ended with ‘your secret admirer,’ but the letter did say that we’re already friends, so it could be anyone we know! Though… I have a hunch on who it is.” She giggles, closing her eyes.

Despite her happiness, Silver’s quick to look a bit spooked. “...You…do?” He asks. Amy couldn’t see it, but Silver quickly turned.. nervous?

“Mmmhm! It was the way it was written, plus the ‘S’ in ‘secret’ was a bit darker than the rest of the words!” Amy turns around, humming contently.

Silver glanced off, unsure what to respond with. “I...uh-”

Suddenly, Amy turned around, eyes open. “That’s right, it has to be Sonic! I knew he loved me all along!”

Silver stared blankly. He couldn’t say he was surprised at her answer, but… “...Yeah, probably.” He muttered awkwardly.

Amy noticed Silver’s change in tone, but she was quick to assume the reason why. She laughed just as awkwardly. “Eh heh… maybe..?- Ah, let a girl dream.” She pouts, before continuing. “I don’t know, it could still be anyone. Whoever they were didn’t exactly say anything, but… they did say to meet them at Riverside, at 8.”

Silver seemed quick to get over whatever he had felt, perking up on what Amy said, responding after a few moments. “Oh, you mean at the firework show? I was planning on going there myself, actually. If you’re going there, I could tag along! I’ll go away when the uh, ‘admirer’ dude shows up, though.”

Amy was quick to nod at the request, keeping up her grin. “Sure, I don’t mind! Gives us a chance to talk again, too.”

“Great! Uh- wait, what time is it now?” Silver asks. He didn’t wear a watch.

Amy looked to her wrist… and realized she didn’t wear a watch either. By the time she looked back up, Silver was laughing softly. Amy rolled her eyes, though she kept a smirk. “I’m not sure, I’m pretty sure it’s about 5-ish, so.. it’ll still be a few hours.” Amy continued.

“Ah, in that case, uhh.. how about I go and find you a spot? I don’t really have anything better to do, and I doubt any of the good spots already got taken, and uh..-” Silver rambled on, Amy giving him a funny look before patting him on the shoulder, prompting Silver to stop talking.

“I appreciate it, but.. I’d hate to make you wait for that long just for us to talk for like five minutes or something.” Amy said, the end part causing Silver’s smile to falter, but only slightly. Noticing it oddly put some strain on Amy’s heart, and so she was quick to continue. “Oh- but we can do something else before then! You can help me go shopping for picnic stuff and then we can find a spot after. By the time we’re done it probably wouldn’t be any more than half an hour before the big moment!”

The boy’s grin returned, nodding along to what the girl offered instead. “Eheh, that works-”

As soon as Silver agreed, though, Amy’s hand moved from his shoulder to his hand, gripping it as she dragged Silver along to a nearby department store. “Alrighty! C’mon, let’s go!”

All Silver could do was stumble along after her, his face getting a smidge on the rosy side as his hand gripped hers.

Two and a half hours later, there they were in the field, and they weren’t the only ones. Others had gathered around to watch the coming fireworks, all eager to watch. It did only happen once a year here, after all.

Amy and Silver had chatted almost consistently from when they left for the store to now, and there weren’t any signs of them stopping, Amy giggling at an offhanded joke that Silver made as she brushed her hair aside with a hand.

For just a moment, Amy zoned out during their conversation, being lost in her thoughts again as it got closer and closer to when the fireworks would blast off. She thought about a lot of things, some anxious and some inconsequential, but one new thought came into her head. Or moreso, it was the first time she seemed to actually start thinking about it.

That, of course, being how her mood seemed to almost always be elevated around the hedgehog next to her.

She still didn’t know what those feelings were, or what they truly meant, but Amy did think Silver always knew how to cheer her up when things got rough, and despite Silver’s noticeable discomfort, he never flat-out said “no” to going shopping with her when she asked, or even just hanging out in general. “Best friend” didn’t quite cut it, both because Cream already was that and that she felt it was something.. greater. And so, she could only conclude that...

“...Uh, Amy? You good?” Silver asked, which brought Amy back to reality. She had jolted again, prompting Silver to chuckle once more.. much to Amy’s chagrin.

“Yeesh, quit laughing!” Amy pleaded, which.. didn’t quite work.

“Sorry, sorry-” Snicker. Silver seemed to be easily amused by how she acted, though he shook his head to be polite. “What were you thinking about, anyway? You kinda just.. spaced out, there.”

“Oh, just..- Thinking about what’s coming soon. I’m kinda excited to see who it is! Though I’m kind of a bit.. nervous?” She glanced off out of embarrassment, not noticing Silver’s dumb smile on hearing that.

He offered a quick pat to Amy’s hand, though he seemed to be a smidge nervous about doing that. Suspiciously, almost as much as Amy was about this… “Ah, don’t sweat it, I getcha. I’d be anxious too if I was waiting for someone to confess that-”

Before he could finish his thought, Amy gave an audible gasp. In the direction where she was looking (the same one that Silver was in, compared to her), she noticed something blue, something smug, something.. coming this way. She pointed to it, as Silver was quick to look over too.

“That’s..- That’s Sonic! Ah, he’s right on time, I knew he would-”

As quickly as the Blue Blur came, it passed the two. Amy, now confused, looked to where Sonic had gone, and.. it was to a stand that was selling hot dogs, manned by what looked like an ‘Egg Robo’ wearing a fake moustache. He bought some chili dogs, and walked to a nearby mat, where.. none other than his best friend Tails was.

Needless to say, that made Amy realize Sonic wasn’t here for her, which got her to frown and glance to the ground. For just a moment, she felt saddened, and figured it made sense that the universe would gut-punch her one more time.

However, she failed to account for who it actually was, if it wasn’t Sonic. He stayed quiet for a moment, but he soon tapped Amy on the shoulder, causing the girl to blink, and slowly turn around…

...and there was Silver, holding a single rose, with a glove that had a noticeable splotch of blue ink on it.

Amy may have thought something else at first, but she wasn’t stupid.. at least, not that much. It didn’t take long for her to put two and two together, and by the time Silver started stuttering out some sort of confession, Amy started tearing up.

Silver, upon noticing that, stopped talking. He was about to say some sort of apology, but.. it soon became obvious that the tears weren’t of sadness.

How, exactly? Because she soon threw herself forward and hugged onto Silver, and before he could stammer out his confusion, her lips met his. And that’s when the first firework went off.

Like she was the first to start it, she was the first to end it, breaking away and burying her face into his shoulder with a sniffle. Silver sat there, remaining stunned for a moment.. until she muttered something. Silver glanced down, asking a simple question, “...W- What did you say..?”

Amy pulled herself out, only to look up at him with teary eyes, smiling from ear-to-ear.

And all she said before burying her face again was, “I love you too, goofball.”

Silver felt a wave of relief after that, wrapping his own arms around the girl contently and planting a smooch to her forehead.. though afterward, his gaze moved up to notice Sonic and Tails staring right at them from a distance. Tails had quite the look of confusion, but Sonic? He just had a thumbs-up, alongside a big grin. Of course, Silver gave a thumbs-up right back.

Soon, though, Amy leaned back again, planting a smooch to his cheek and talking softly. “...Hey, Silv?”

Silver looked back at her with a hum, raising an eyebrow. Amy soon had a bit of a smirk, despite her still teary-eyes, before saying one thing more.

“...You need better handwriting, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> nice job reading that mountain of words for a one-off lmao  
> this is the first fanfic i ever wrote (at least, to post online) and as such i get that it's probably not the best. hope you appreciated it regardless though!


End file.
